Fractan Kyni'a
General Information The Kynian Empire is located in the Northern part of the continent, next to the realm of the Giants. The nation and its provinces are controlled from the holy city of Bharrean, which is off limits to non-believers or foreigners. Also known as the City of a Thousand Temples or the Cyclopean City of the Living Gods. Its population consists of Kynians, Aelenians and humans living in relative harmony. The population is diverse although some groups are known for distinct things. The Kynians are characterised by their temper and honour code, Aelenians are known for being merchants and for their decadence, the humans for their zealous and often savage nature. Languages The Kynian language or Kyniatela'i is the official language of the empire, and is spoken by nearly everyone. The Kynians have 2 other languages, which are too complex to be spoken by beings who are not part of their race. One consists of non-verbal communication which can be summed up as screeches, growls and body language, which can be understood by others, yet not spoken. The final language of the Kynians is a complex dialect of millions of words and expressions, oftentimes expressing emotion, disposition, demeanor, character, etc in a single word, known formally as Yr-Kyniatela'i. The Aelenians also have their own tongue which is said to: "flow like a mountain stream" and the insults: "sting like a blue flame upon an uncovered skin". The human contingent of the nation speak the main kynian language, the northern tongue and any other Phaedrosi languages. Kynians Kynians are bulky bipedal lizard-insectlike humanoids, measuring 3 m in length. Although the size of individual members of the species differs greatly. So does the diversity of their species, the normal Kynians are as much Kyne as the larger brutish specimens, who are far bigger albeit less intelligent. One could say the only thing they have in common is the fact that they sport three eyes and are carniverous in nature. The brutes do not speak the language, but are capable, much like the apes of understanding kynian communication and can follow simple orders. They live in symbiosis with Kynite, a crystal that behaves much like coral and imbue this in their weapons and armour to make it stronger than normal metals. However it emits extreme cold, making it unusable for the human and aelen contingents of the army. They also act as life vests when venturing south, as the heat of the southern lands can quickly overtake any unprotected kynian, in warm enviroments, they release icy mists from the armour's surface often nicknaming them Ghost People of the North. The crystals in turn make their homeland colder. As their biology commands it, this makes it so that their homeland is an icy waste where only the hardiest of fauna and flora can survive. They are also biologically immortal, but have a very low birth rate. Due to their habit of wearing ornate masks to cover their faces, only the closest of allies have actually seen a Kyne without their masks, adding to legends of walking cloth inhabited merely by ice. Aelen Also called Ice-Nymphs or Frozen Wisps, are a slender humanlike species, with slight purple skin. They appear lesser in strength than both human and kyne and are also slightly smaller than humans. Theirs is a mostly female race, with an 80% percent female population imbalance to a meagre 20% male (the males being even smaller). Their bodies are brittle and unsuited for war, they do not often partake in open conflicts, preferring to watch from the sidelines. Although they are not as suited for war as their countrymen. Their swift tongues lend themselves to diplomacy and ritual practices. We must say however that sometimes they can be traced to the battlefield, casting great fiery spells or healing ones, and launching artillery outside of harm's way. They refuse to wear armour, as it hampers their abilities. However their light frames make them capable of running much faster than most other bipedal beings. They enjoy a great deal of independence within the Kynian hierarchy, being ruled by a matriarchal structure of which the High Priestess of Sessensyl (the aelen god of life) is the head. Their patheon of gods is slightly different from the Kynian one, as they worship the Three living gods, but next to them they have a plethora of other gods and offworldly beings. Though he was originally one of them, they live in fear of Tselen who they see as the anathema of Sessensyl. Their beauty is said to be so stunning that many a stranded sailor has followed them into the icy marshes, never to return. They have gained an affinity for fire magic, for the icy wastes are far too cold for them, and their sentient flames keep them warm in even the coldest Kynian holds. The dancing flames often darting around their bodies being probably added up to the legends of wisps in the swamps. Sseness-Sjel A race of sentient snakelike humans, they inhabit the entirety of the Gazing Isles in the northern reaches of the Kynian Empire, appearing slightly humanoid, they speak in a whispering language. Act as protectors of the Aelen, who accepted them into the empire and are now teaching them the ways of the Kyne. Being only a recent addition to the empire, their civilisation is still quite savage which results in a great deal of aggressive behaviour, being quick to use violence against those who wrong them only slightly. Worship of the cult of three is still very new and not as widespread, however they know many of the Aelen gods and have worshipped the Aelen god of the sea for a long time. Gods and Religion = The Cult of Three The cult of three is a religion centered around the three sleeping gods of the Kynian pantheon. It is said the three sleep under the holy city of Bharrean, where they shall eternally rest. The empire is ruled by the champions of the Gods, each of which represents their own deity. Through the dreams of the Gods they make decisions, however only they can ever lay their eyes upon the great ones. Nadras-Teyh Nadras is the embodiment of ruling, he signifies domination, rule, kingship, compassion and all related subjects. Many refer to him as the Golden or Golden One. His shape is said to be kingly and Kyne that have witnessed him in the dreamscape say that his presence commands adoration. He is the main god of the Pantheon and has the most temples spread out through the land, his champion also forms the most important member of the triarch (primus inter pares), he holds the final say about things. The champion of Nadras, Kai-Teyh is said to be more powerful than any other being in the realm. He rarely shows himself in public, choosing to leave this contact to the others of the triarch. Vaaz-Raak Raak is the embodiment of Destruction and law, he is worshipped as the Kynian God of war and is said to be the destroyer. Giant in scope and power, it is said his wings block out the sky and the sun and at his coming the sky was darkened. He sleeps soundly and his champions are often avatars of destruction. He is called the Light Eater. Striking fear into all who have ever seen him. Tselen-Kai Tselen is the embodiment of Madness, disorder and chaos, often worshipped by sorcerers, spies and assassins. Although not fully evil, his acts are often misschievous at best, and outright terrible at worst. Often described as a giant creature in a yellow robe, which can transmorf into a mass of eyes, his very presence can bring madness to those who come close to him. The confusion bringer he is called for he causes everyone to go mad. X'an-Dryn The one apart, the embodiment of death and fear, he is an evil God and isn't officially worshipped in the land, there are however a great deal of people who fear him and give him offerings to keep his champions away. His Greatest servant is Siegfried the Fallen. The ancient king of the north revived as a mockery of his old self. Aelen Gods Sessensyl The goddess of Beauty, love and marriage. She exists outside of this realm and it is said her followers will end up in her paradise realm where they can spend an eternity with their loved ones. The high priestess is said to be her champion and although Sessensyl has not blessed her with Godly powers she has inherited the goddess' beauty. Being desirable to many suitors, and appearing as a beautiful angellic being. Saemonish The Lord Demon of hell is the Aelen lord of the underworld, not as unjust or evil as X'an, he punishes the wicked and is the lover of Sessensyl. He is reluctant in his death dealing and does not enjoy punishing anyone, it is said in ancient legend that he only chose to become a demon because he wanted the world to be in balance. His priestesses specialise in fire magic and walk around his temples in red capes, as they tend to the holy eternal flames, in these flames criminals are sacrificed and then judged by the god. If criminals do not get burned by flames their souls get sent to X'an who will torment them and use them for eternity. Myomae Is the Aelen goddess of the sea and is the mother god of the Aelen people. Mostly kind and caring, however sometimes evil and angry. Myomae is one of the more dualistic Gods and represents the sea perfectly. Just like the sea she can be gentle and soft, but also cold and destructive. It is said she is responsible for the Plague of the Turned Ones which affects northern sea going humans, the plague itself can turn humans into a feral kind of fish people. Her temple contains two images, one of her beautiful kind self and one that shows her dark and destructive nature. History = The Year of The Falling Star Before the time of written language, there was the time of myth, years were uncounted. It was the time when hydra's stalked the oceans and great dragons roamed the skies. The tribes have many legends, and one such tale is the story of the falling star. Siegfried, great father of the northern tribes looked up at the skies one night. And saw a blazing inferno descending towards his lands. At first he thought that it had been punishment for his raiding ways by the gods themselves. Frightened he ordered his spellcasters to cast wards around his hold, hoping that he could survive the onslaught. However the flaming comet slowed down, and revealed itself to be a creature on its own. It spread its godly wings covering the country. Taking away from the sky: the stars and moon. Siegfried cowered in fear before the great being as the god opened one of its hands, from it descended the first figure, its cloth ever changing; projecting foul gazes from eyes: human, demon, beastly and slithering. Squirming darkness came from it. The darkened sky gained stars anew. Alas they were not stars merely eyes staring down, the constellations cravingly grinning, as the being released a sound unheard even in the days of old. The guards hearkened the sound, their mouths foaming with anger, confusion, hatred. They fell upon one another. Slashing at their friends, feeding upon their flesh. Some commoners cut out their own eyes, offering it to the staring god. Siegried ran back to his throneroom, leaving his wife and children behind in the orgy of violence. He sat his throne begging all the gods for salvation, alas they hearkened not his cry. The flying god opened his other hand and from it a golden being stepped. His body was surrounded by ice, his right hand held aloft a flame, his left lightning as the ground itself raised up to meet him. The Great One refused its touch and floated toward the palace as the sun broke through and the fighting stopped. He entered the hall. The king looked at the golden being and saw him as his replacement, unwanting to lose his title, the king challenged him to combat. However, the sword had not yet been raised as the golden being gazed down upon him and he turned to nothing more than dust. Their names were written upon the ancient king's tablet: Vaaz-Raak, the light eater, Tselen-Kai, the confusionbringer, and Nadras-Teyh, the golden. As the great being being cast open a gate from which poured creatures never before seen in this world, Kynians great and small, The aelen in their decadent dresses and their pet flames dancing around thel. Caravans came through,with crystals and siege engines mounted upon great reaper centipedes. The portal froze many suburbs. As the Kyne marched across the bogs and wastes. Making the humans bow before their gods. Many tribes were fed to the gods, many temples pulled down, the trees died before the marching army, replaced with strange lifeforms creeping the new trunks. Great fortresses were erected, the great city of Bharrean rose from the ground. The gods smiled at their works. Being pleased. = The War of The Gods The north was brought to heel and the great armies marched further, unstoppable to the tribes of man. When betrayal came, it came from within. X'an-Dryn, great commander of the army, jealous of the three gods cursed their names and offered their blood to the great evil. And as the gods went to slumber he convinced the humans, always prone to zealotry and fear, with the promise of riches and eternal life. He struck this deal in return for their subjects. The petty kings hearkened to his tales of godly prizes and offered him entire armies. He drank their souls, turning them into armies of soulless beings, unhindered by cold or rain. They were but puppets under his command, and they beset the Kynians and their allies. A long winter came upon the north, and a great many people suffered famine. They prayed, and alas their cries were answered, X'an the betrayer spoke to them from their hearths and in their beds telling them of the foods he would supply. That they would live as the richest kings, foolish as they had become due to cold and hunger, they sold their souls. X'an became ever stronger, becoming a god in his own right. He waged war upon the three spewing from the icy gates of his castle spells of evil, commanding the lifeless draugr towards the cities. Such was his wrath. After decades of conflict, the golden awoke and descended from his templethrone, grabbing hold of his mighty cleave, he marched toward the great dark hold of Tarakogrut. With one mighty swing the walls of the fortress fell. He stepped in the dark halls and confronted X'an. The dark one filled with malice used his power, casting shadows at the Golden, however he cared not for the machinations of the dark one and stepped through his darkness cast with ease. he lifted the one from the ground and beheaded him. He held in his hand the severed head and where the body fell the ground split open as the body was swallowed up by his master. Thus the war had ended, but a terrible price had been paid. The land was left barren, thousand of aimless souls roamed around the land. Nadras-Teyh released a single tear. As in the underworld X'an was reborn, a servant of the great evil, X'an the Headless, souldrinker, the northern scourge. The Age of Abandonment The Kynians and Aelen, griefstricken by the betrayal abandoned all lands beyond their greatest cities in the north. The land reverted back to its ancient state. However in the great marshes in the north nobody dared come, safe for the worshippers of the gods, who sought them for council. In temples long abandoned, in cities frozen over, in the many mines left by the Kynians. However they were not found, for they slept, waiting under the great lakes, in secret tombs and cities under stone. Humans who read the legends sought council with the giants, to whom the marshes were cursed grounds. Many centuries passed as the Kyne continued their slumber underground. The Aelen creating great underground halls and statues for the gods, as they took refuge in these new halls. And thus it was that the great Living Gods retreated from sight, choosing no longer to interfere with the will of the world. But being only there to guide and rule, no longer to conquer and destroy. They whispered to the governors and priests, guiding their hand for the eventual return. The Day of Resurgence Cyclopean gates opened up from beneath the ground releasing again the legions of Kyne upon the world, the marshes were again taken over, the wilderness brought to bow anew. The ancient cities in the marshes were rebuilt. The human tribes reintegrated. Thus the Kyne looked from the Temple of the Golden, at last they had returned. The whispers of the gods echoing through the lands, although they walked no longer among them. They still heard and answered. The envoys were sent across the world. Army The kynian army consists of troops from the four official races of the Kynian Empire, who serve in mostly segregated units. This however does not mean that the races are not regarded as equal, the troops are divided in units that best suit their speciality. Assembled in several different units with different sizes, the Kynian army is joined by tamed creatures from the wild and dangerous mercenaries and minor races which call the lands beyond the Kynian empire their home. Fractani'a Forces Kynian Forces Kynians act as berserkers and close quarters warriors, sporting great armours of iron imbued with mystery Kynite crystals. Using their brute strength and cunning to bash through enemy lines. They often carry around masks which hide their visage. Their armours are often ornately decorated. Aelen Forces The Aelen in turn serve as the total opposites of the Kynians, choosing to use either stealth or ranged magic to complete their objectives. Being smaller than most sentient races makes it easy to slip through cracks, their natural disposition to fire magic is often used. This doesn't mean they have completely lost their power in close quarters however, male Aelen although far less plentiful than their female counterparts still go to war in close combat, bringing their armour and swords to bear. Human Forces The humans are the most versatile part of the Kynian army, serving as spearmen, swordmen, archers, gunners, assassins, etc. Weaker and less proficient at close combat than a Kyne, and less proficient with magic and handy than an Aelen, humans occupy the middle ground. Sseness-Sjal A feral race of snakepeople which had occupied the Gazing Isle, they had turned the old Kynian city into a settlement of their own. First marked for extinction by the army due to their unpredictable nature, this order was later revoked when it was noticed they kept the Temple to the Aelen goddess of the Sea intact. The species is now a minor race in the Kynian theocracy and serves in its armies. Mercenaries of the Kynian Army Corsairs The Kynian empire is located near the sea and like every other nation has corsairs near its borders. These people can mostly be classified as a pest, however for the right amount of coin the corsairs gladly serve the Kynians. The line between Army and Mercenary is effectively blurred in the case of the corsairs living in the Kynian lands, where they act as the navy. Tribes Remnants of the northern tribes still dot the land and serve whichever master that promises them food, weapons or coin. The Kyne act as their main suppliers and thus the tribes join in the slaughter, this however does result in loose loyalties. Sellswords and Roaming Knights The Kynians can also pay sellswords and roaming knights which constitute a small, temporary force to aid the army. Technology Kynian technology is pretty advanced, using the Kynite crystals to power many great machines, the pale purple crystal lights illuminate the streets at night, giving Kynian cities a slight purplish hue in the backdrop of the glacial planes which cover the lands. Great mills get powered by Kynite and weapons imbued with its power are spread over the land. This Kynite has led to advancements in weaponry as well, although gunpowder is unknown the Kyne and their allies, kynite powder is used for its violent reaction when it is crushed, thus weaponry has been edited to accomodate the use of Kynite powder. Plate armour is manufactured in smithies changed to the needs and wants of the owners. Some cities are linked with ancient tunnels through which the cities are supplied. Although horses are not present in the northern lands, other creatures are used as transports, such as the great Fraegyds who live in the northern marshes, the most giant beasts are Ice Reaper Centipedes which can have small villages on their backs. The Aelen act as scientists and have unlocked many secrets, such as repeating crossbows, ballistas and more magical objects. The cities are often littered with statues and temples. Communication is done through animals by using Northern Dwarf Griffons, which are too small to carry people but are big enough to carry more than one item, thus they are often used to transport diplomatic gifts or carry a large amount of letters. Another way to communicate is with a small owl called a Bharreani Laughing Owl. The creature is used to distribute letters, for individual communication, single letters, orders or maps. Fauna and Flora The Kynian lands are not an area to be trifled with, although civilised to a great extent, there are also many places that are very dangerous to strangers. The forests although beautiful are often places where one should exert caution, many creatures stalk the bioluminescent forests. The icemarshes are said to be places where the occult is practiced, and many a traveller has disappeared while researching these ancient bogs. Most of the roads are kept safe by patrols sent out from the cities. The cold is also a problem for many southern people, the Kynian lands are the coldest in the world, even more chilled by the Kynian crystal which grows all over the country. The most important kind of plantlife is the Kynian pinetree and the Lethyn Fern, both of which are endemic, and grow all over. The critters which roam the land are oftentimes regarded as strange by foreigners. Although elk, wolves, mammoths and deer aren't uncommon in the Kynian lands, the creatures that get the most attention are the strange creatures that roam the lands such as drakes, ice reaper centipedes, hole lizards, windwalkers, Lethyn cats, giant marshtoads, daelosus, turned ones, Telotycian marsh ghouls and woodland sprites. The oceans are also full of strange creatures, such as the Northern Seawyrms, Telotycian Seaserpents, wraiths, lamp serpents and arctic krakens. The Kynians have classified most strange creatures in the Book of Tselen, which is a bestiary containing several rituals and tips concerning the creatures.